Pumpkins
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: 'WE ARE NOT DISTRIBUTING ANY CANDY. GO AWAY. DON'T EVEN DARE RING THE DOORBELL. CONSEQUENCES INCLUDE A TERRORIZING AGGRON CHASING YOU. Happy Halloween.' —Tensaishipping.


**A/N**: I'm not dead! I actually plan on updating soon but school has been getting in the way. Anyway. I was battling Lt. Surge (yes, I'm behind /phail) and his stupid Raichu and Electabuzz would not go down. I was deeply absorbed in that battle. SO. Here I am, shamefully making a one-shot in place of updates. :c  
**Extra note**: Super. And I mean SUPER ULTRA MEGA WTFAGE short. In the pokémon manga, a rock getter is what they used. I'm just following that. 83  
**Warning**: Just the usual shota. A little high shota but nothing huge.  
**Disclaimer**: I wish I had rights to something.

* * *

**"I know he's busy, Saph, but sometimes I think those rocks he finds are earning more love than I ever get."**

Right before his eyes a dawn stone was poking out from the rubble, the inner spectrum of light illuminating the darkness surrounding the small radius, the glowing blue colors shining brighter from the contrast of the bright core. Luck, pure utter luck! He was blessed to find the stone before everyone else scouring the cave for rare stones. His father informed him a recently found cave in the outskirts of the Hoenn region featured an abundance of the rarest collection of stones, plates, fragments – anything! His fleeting smile twitched down, oceanic-blue eyes glanced at the small cart of piling treasury from hours of complicated labor.

And to what expense?

Today was a holiday—Halloween. Oddly the only holiday in the year Ruby did not to partake in—and he wrongly assumed the child would not mind him adventuring far out of Hoenn region for some "rocks." The excitement overwhelmed him he neglected the warning signs from the phone call between Sapphire and Ruby.

He blinked once, twice, and groaned. Steven Stone, an elite rock getter, ex-champion, 'leader' to the end of Team Magma and Aqua...making a terrible mistake? Steven stood, giving one last weary glance at the dawn stone in his hand and the small cart holding every stone he wanted imaginable.

The fingers that once had a death-tight grip on the ovular stone loosened steadily; the sound of a _clink_ echoed the tight enclosure as he strode out of the cave. Although his heart plummet considerably by leaving all the worthy goods behind, he did hear someone say, "Arceus! We hit the jackpot!"

A stifled laugh escaped from his mouth, with a genuine smile he called out Skarmory. The man gave a gentle pat of the steel bird's head; in response Skarmory cocked its head, eying its trainer with curiosity.

"We're taking a little detour."

* * *

Ruby always had a limited amount of tolerance; his sanity could only hold for so long that it has to snap eventually. When the doorbell rang for the umpteenth time—the insufferable chime ringing for an extraordinarily long time by obnoxious smaller children roaming the area for candy—Ruby opened the door without giving the treaters a single chance to finish the customary sentence. His hand gave the door a good smack, pasting a note in large letters for everyone to see:

'WE ARE NOT DISTRIBUTING ANY CANDY. GO AWAY. DON'T EVEN DARE RING THE DOORBELL.  
CONSEQUENCES INCLUDE A TERRORIZING AGGRON CHASING YOU.  
Happy Halloween.'

Nevertheless when Steven arrived, Metagross striding right beside its trainer, they were both expressing their own moments of incredulity. Metagross eyed its trainer with a glare; Steven held his hands in defense and shrugged. Both human and pokémon entered the household and immediately scurried towards the kitchen—Ruby witnessed the blurs of blue, black, and orange before returning to his magazine, situating himself comfortably on the plush sofa.

Although moments later…

"Meta! Metagross!"

"Oh come now, it will be quick! I promise!"

Ruby eyed the hallways with a look of disturbance, curiosity…he shook his head, Ruby felt sure he was more or less entirely disturbed from the clamor in the kitchen. Before scarlet orbs could redirect the attention from the hallway to magazine an odd disturbance manage to shake the entire household. Everything was trembling – Ruby assumed it was an earthquake, readily prepared to evacuate for cover or the sort, but once a familiar Metagross was _running _on its large legs out the door he sighed in reassurance.

No. Today was meant to be like any normal day. He. Will. Not. Ask. What. Happened. Just _no_.

A rather frustrated Steven Stone walked down the hallway, grabbed a poké ball, and returned to the kitchen.

The child on the sofa refused to budge.

Aggron was next to run out the door.

"Fine! I'll do it on my own!" the voice from the kitchen yelled.

* * *

Ruby fell asleep; the magazine plopped on his face, headphone buds in his ears to block the sound of constant metallic objects hitting the ground. Steven walked in, highly amused what sleeping position Ruby would resort to with a limited amount of space: an arm over the belly, one leg stretched on the sofa whilst the other was handing off the cushion. Firstly removed was the magazine, from then the headphones, he whispered in the child's ear sweetly to wake up. When all else failed—Steven contently chuckled how his little lover could be a stubborn sleeper when the time calls—Steven rolled out his tongue and slid it down the shell of Ruby's ear.

Successfully he stirred but not quite awake. Steven smirked and gave the ear a gentle nibble—

And push.

"W-W-What are you doing!" Ruby exclaimed loudly. His normally light colored skin sunk deep from pink to a radiant red that closely matched the shade of his eyes.

The blue-haired man said nothing; he walked over to pull the sheet over the lumps on the table. Pumpkins roughly cut to draw the letters and illuminated brightly from the candles inside the fruit.

Pumpkin one: I

Pumpkin two: Love

Pumpkin three: You

Ruby stared plainly for a fraction of a second; soon he buried his face in hands to conceal a fluttering happiness spilling over. Steven brought the pie hidden behind one of the pumpkins, his other free arm wrapped around the child's small frame. He rolled his eyes when Ruby weakly retorted, "You suck at cutting."

The man sighed, "I accidently overheard you speaking to Sapphire," Ruby twitched, Steven noted this but let it go, "you were absolutely right. Err, not the part of loving you more than stones, t-that's wrong! I was so absorbed in my hobby I had the nerve to set aside how you felt…and I…I apologize. I can't exactly express-"

"Steven, shut up already. This is embarrassing enough." Ruby said, not from bitter spite but from a loving tune.

Steven held out the pie topped with whip cream—Ruby simply could not refuse, he had a frightening sweet tooth—to which the child frowned.

"How could you? I ranted earlier how I don't want to end up with horrible acne or cavities like some kids from all the sweets Halloween presents." the small child whined, he tried to push away the tempting treat although his eyes remained glued on the drool-worthy whip cream topping. Another attempt to push it away led to a slip-up: Ruby's hand pushed farther up that said pie landed directly on his lover's face. It took several seconds for both to confirm the shock, the pie gradually slid off Steven's face and landed on their lap.

A laugh was difficult to hold back; even looking away could not stop the tears forming on the corner of Ruby's scarlet orbs. Steven slid his finger on his cheek – the fruit of his labor landing in his face.

Arceus. Life sucks sometimes.

However Steven laughed, followed by Ruby, and they both laughed heartily for a good minute. Ruby smirked; he pushed his lover down and crept over his body, one hand flirtatiously gliding down, and one button after another being undone. The time Ruby traced his tongue from Steven's neck to the sweet savory taste of the whip cream and pumpkin on the cheek.

Steven took this all by surprise—no protest anywhere—and whispered, "Happy Halloween, love."

* * *

Skarmory eyed the two pokémon with disbelief, eyes half-lidded with shame on the two steel creatures. _"Basically you two ran out because…you refuse to carve some sappy words on _pumpkins_?_"

Metagross nodded as if it was the only valid reason, sensing nothing tedious of the sort. Aggron, however, nodded violently. _"It's the pride and dignity! I refuse to lose it!"_

The steel bird sighed. _"You two are sorry excuses for pokémon; you would make a snorunt feel proud of itself."_

Metagross scoffed. _"Comprehend the situation. We are not cowering from the situation, we are merely-"_

_"Spare me, I beg you."_ Skarmory flailed its wings, directing the apathetic steel creature's attention to the Claydol lingering in the background. _"What are you doing?"_ it cawed.

Claydol was smashing its head on the various pumpkins that were not put to use, rolling around the inner core of the orange pulp, several pumpkin seeds were covering every part of Claydol's body, its stubby appendage casting psychic on the other several pumpkins flying aimlessly in the air. Metagross, Aggron, and Skarmory were avoiding the large gourd-like squash hurled in their direction.

Metagross used it own psychic abilities to halt the Claydol from moving, its red eyes casting to a panting Skarmory. _"Enlighten me now. Who is the sorry excuse for a pokémon?"_

* * *

**A/N: **As you can see I really didn't want to do description (although I suck at them 8D). Be merry with the Halloween love, so please ignore the mistakes. :D (Still wanting a beta~) Again. Happy Halloween, folks~! n.n


End file.
